The ANIME WORLD
by miwaku zombie
Summary: What happens when you force characters from different shows to live with each other? I dunno, find out...
1. Chapter 1

(Author says: has this been done before? Seems like it should have been… well, anyway, I'm doing it now, right? Before you read on please note that paragraphs written in _italics_ are what's being said in the confession room. It may actually be a bit confusing... hahaha)

**The ANIME WORLD **

Kira Yamato shifted his weight uneasily on the limo's leather seat.

"_I'm just a normal college student." The background ran footage of one of many identical Gundam battles. "I hope the roommates and I can get along fine." He gave a soft, nervous giggle._

The limo pulled over and another contestant opened the door. He was slightly hunched over, with heavily ringed eyes that suggested he did not sleep much, if at all.

"Hello." The boy said.

"Um, hi. My name is Kira, um, what's yours?" the newcomer climbed onto the seat and sat curved over with his knees to his chest and his hands resting on said knees.

"Kira, you say?" The way the spook-looking boy was staring at Kira made him feel very uncomfortable.

"Normally I would say it's Ryuuzaki, but given the circumstances, you can call me L. Do you have anything to eat, Kira-kun?"

Kira blinked at L. He didn't know what to do.

"_What do I do? I'm the world's best detective. I'm the second and third, too." L sat in his funny crouched way eating a banana and smiled._

"I'm sure there'll be something when we get to the house." Kira nonchalantly sidled away from L.

"_Well, L certainly is very unique looking. I wouldn't be able to say, really… I'm not a very good judge of character…" Kira's sparkly purple eyes looked forlorn, and background footage re-ran some scenes he shared with a one Fllay Allster. He blushed._


	2. Chapter 2

In a different limo, on the other side of town, Chidori Kaname lounged against the window, watching the world go by. They were in a traffic jam.

"_I'm happy to be getting away from my day to day life, but, I wonder if it was a good idea?" background footage showed a one confused Sergeant Sagara Sousuke destroying parts of Jindai High School with elite military tactics and Kaname beating him with a paper fan. Her eye twitched while she thought about it._

She sighed. A few seconds later someone was rattling the door handle on the other side of the limo. A very irate looking dark-orange haired girl with funny red triangles in her hair tapped on the glass as if it had just insulted her. Kaname leaned over and opened the door.

"Well, jeez, about time!" the girl sat down heavily on the seat and slammed the door shut.

"Uh, who are you?" Kaname asked. The girl glared at her.

"My name is Asuka Langley!" Kaname cringed away from Asuka's loud and imposing voice.

"_Who does that girl think she is! Really!" miffed, Kaname crossed her arms in front of her and leaned back in the chair._

"I'm Kaname, please to me-"

"What ARE you thinking with that bow?" Asuka looked down her nose at the red ribbon that tied around Kaname's hair at the bottom. Kaname guffawed, veins popped out of her forehead.

"Well, at least I know that yellow is NOT my color!" Kaname indicated Asuka's dress and laughed again. Now veins popped out of Asuka's forehead, too. They both laughed together for a while.

And while those two were bonding Miroku was feeling very flustered indeed. He kept giving casual glances to the very well-endowed woman sitting next to him. She was wearing enough material to dress a new born baby. He caught her eye this time.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

"No!" he squeaked, and looked out the window, pretending that her chest wasn't about to pop out of her shirt.

"_Usually I'd ask her to have my children, but HEVN-san is…." The monk blushed and shifted uneasily in the seat._


	3. Chapter 3

Onodera Karen nibbled anxiously on her Prech stick. She glanced at the malnourished-looking man to her left and flinched when his head snapped around to glare at her. She proffered the green box.

"Wo-would you like one?"

His smile was something sickly. "Thsserntainly." He rasped, taking two. Despite having to wipe spit out of her eye, Karen smiled sweetly.

"_It's a very nice opportunity to be here! To meet new people! But…" Karen looked thoughtful as background footage showed Miyafuji Miina and Kamishiro Maiku sharing intimate moments in a kiddies' paddling pool. "Well, anyway! Orochimaru-san seems like a very nice old man!" She smiled worriedly._

Meanwhile, the first two contestants to arrive at the house – a converted row of town houses into one big mansion along a main street (it's good because it's trendy!) – had found a very fluffy and very pink furnished bedroom and were jumping on a bed each.

"This is fun, na no da!" a brown haired man with a pink rabbit poking out the top of his t-shirt squealed.

"Yeah, it's great, dattebayo!" a blond haired boy with fox-like features said while he jumped in circles.

"_Ryuichi's all right! He's a real nice guy!" Uzumaki Naruto slurped up some ramen out of its polystyrene cup. He had a huge grin across his face._

Ryuichi lost his balance, bounced once on the bed, and sprung off into the bedside table and broke a painfully fluffy lamp.

"_I'm the vocalist for a band called Nittle Crasper, na no da!" Ryuichi had a dumb, glazed expression across his face. Suddenly he was interested in his pink rabbit. "Oh! Kumogoro-kun's in a tight spot!" and he proceeded to make airplane noises and zoom his plushie all over the room. _


	4. Chapter 4

And then, in front of the house, Cagalli Yula Athha, a girl with scruffy un-brushed blonde hair who was often mistaken for a boy, burst out of the limo before it had even stopped.

"So… stupid… idiot…" she mumbled and clutched her head.

"_Seemed like a good idea. I needed a vacation from Jona trying to overthrow me and take over my country." Cagalli explained while background footage showed a young man with a purple mullet grabbing on to her, touching her, hugging her at every possible moment. "But, that girl, she…"_

"Cagalli-san!" someone called from inside the limo, "It's dangerous to do things like that!" another blonde haired (although hers was neat and styled in two small ponytails) girl giggled as she stepped out.

"_I am MisaMisa, the second Kira!" Misa beamed and then suddenly looked serious and leaned forward. "But don't tell L!" she winked. "I won't do fully nude photos but I'm comfortable with swimsuits or underwear!"_

Cagalli took one manic look behind her and then got back to her normal composure and stomped regally up the steps to the house. Misa trotted after her.


End file.
